Worth It
by Shanne
Summary: Life is hardly ever fair and Harry's condition affects them both. But Draco won’t give up… not on him. Slash HPDM


**General warnings: **

1) This fic deals with **SLASH**. Slash as in boy/boy relationships, comprendre? Not your cup of tea, then go get coffee. _No_ flames accepted.

2) English is _not_ my mother tongue so please excuse possible mistakes and kindly point them out so that I may actually learn from them.

**Disclaimer: **I own diddly squat.

**Summary: **Life is hardly ever fair. But Draco won't give up… not on him.

* * *

**Worth it**

**By Shanne**

Draco flooed from work into the apartment he shared with his lover and sighed deeply at the silence that greeted him.

"Harry?" he called out while draping his cloak over a nearby chair, his ears trained on picking up any sounds.

None were forthcoming. Draco sighed again and walked tiredly towards the kitchen. He opened the door and surveyed the room. It was as empty as the living room.

"Harry? Love?" He called out again, turning and walking towards the bedroom.

His shoulders slumped in relief at the sight that greeted him.

His lover was sitting on the wide windowsill, head leaning against the glass and eyes staring blankly ahead. Soft music could be heard from the headphones which were stuck in Harry's ears, making it impossible for him to hear Draco's calls. The Slytherin stopped to take in the whole picture.

Harry was clad in a pair or faded blue jeans which rode rather low on his hips, revealing sharp hipbones covered by pale skin where his sweater was pushed up. He wore(or more like he was snuggled in) a green jumper that was far too big for him, but in which Harry always felt comfortable and warm, reason why Draco never had the heart to throw it away. Harry had so little things he liked to keep that the blond refused to make them any fewer. Harry's black hair was as messy as usual, his fringe partly concealing the lightning-shaped scar on his forehead and shadowing bottle-green eyes that were now so dull it made Draco's heart ache.

Sighing again, Draco padded towards his lover and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. Harry tensed and turned his head sharply around, eyes fixed somewhere on Draco's chest.

"Hey," said the Slytherin softly, plucking out the earphones as he did so.

"Hey," Harry replied equally as soft, raising his fingers and tracing Draco's hand with them. "How was work?"

"Boring, just like always," Draco said and pulled Harry to his chest, placing a small kiss on the raven hair. "We got a new client… Severus was ecstatic, though he didn't show it. He says _'hi'_, by the way."

He could feel Harry smile at this. Severus and he had gotten over their issues during the war and they stuck together after that. Draco had encouraged this friendship as well and it always paid off to see his godfather getting along with his lover.

"What about your day?"

Harry buried his head in Draco's chest further, as though hiding from the outside world. "Same as always. Good thing you got me this iPod... I'd have died of boredom otherwise." There was a pause and Draco could feel the other hesitating.

"Severus and Poppy have thought of something," he answered the unvoiced question. "They think it may work, but the potion will take a while to brew."

"But there's no guaranteeing that it'll work, is there?" Harry asked in a small voice.

Draco felt his hear break into thousands of little pieces at that tone and he hated himself for what he was about to say: "I'm sorry, love." A tear fell down his cheek and onto the mop of black hair beneath. "I'm so sorry…"

Harry shifted and his hand crawled up Draco's arm and reached a pale cheek. "It's okay," Harry assured him, wiping away another tear.

"No, it's not!" Draco burst out angrily, a sob wrenching past his lips. "You deserve so much more… After everything that you've been through… It just isn't fair!"

"Shh," Harry soothed, wrapping his arms around his blond lover.

They stood like that for a long time, both crying silently, heartbroken by the other's pain.

"Draco?" Harry spoke after a while.

"Hmm?"

"Let me see you," the Gryffindor said in a quiet, almost pleading voice.

That brought a wave of fresh tears to Draco's eyes, but he obediently took Harry's fragile hands into his and placed them on his own tear-stained cheeks. Harry's warm fingers slid over his forehead slowly, moving unhurriedly to his nose and eyes, tracing each dip and curve, seemingly re-burning them to his memory. Gentle as ever, the fingers traced Draco's cheeks and then his mouth, lightly drawing the contours of his lips before leaning up and kissing him deeply. Draco parted his lips in silent offering and Harry took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside the blonde's mouth, tracing his palate, causing the Slytherin to shiver slightly before using his own tongue to push lightly against Harry's.

Their tongues engaged in a slow waltz, each young man trying to convey so many emotions in that simple act that it was nearly amazing that they hadn't shattered from the intensity of it all. Harry shifted his position, spreading his legs and pulling Draco between them as the Slytherin's hands caressed his neck and chest in gentle motions. Too soon, they pulled away and Draco rested his forehead against his lover's.

"I wish I could see your face now… Wish I could see how your hair's framing it, bringing out the color in your cheeks… I wish I could see you, if only for just a moment," Harry said wistfully, an edge of sadness lacing his voice.

"I'd trade places with you in a heartbeat. I'd give up my eyesight in exchange for yours," the blond said hotly.

Harry smiled sadly and kissed his lips before pulling back, unseeing eyes staring in the general direction of Draco's face. "I know you would. But I'd be angry at you for it," he said truthfully.

Draco let out a shuddering breath, fighting back tears. "I swear I'll find a way around Bellatrix's curse. I swear it!" he promised.

"Draco… I need you to do something for me," Harry said, albeit a little hesitantly.

"Anything…"

"If what you're trying with Sev and Poppy doesn't work, promise me that you'll stop trying to find a cure for me. I can live with not seeing and I have you and Mulan to help me through. I don't want you wasting away your life trying to restore my eyesight. I'm not worth it," Harry pleaded.

Draco was speechless. "No. You are worth it. You are worth _everything_, do you hear me? I won't stop trying. Not by a long shot. Don't ask me to do that again. I said _'no'_ last time and that's the only answer you'll ever get out of me."

Harry sighed, but gave in and Draco hugged him fiercely. "I'll never stop trying," the blond said again.

He wound his hands in Harry's messy, but surprisingly soft hair and kissed the other's forehead, his hand massaging the wizard's scalp.

"I love you, Harry," he whispered after a while, when Harry's soft breathing evened out.

The slight tightening of fingers around his shirt was Harry's only answer.

End


End file.
